<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dessert by Traviosita9124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771872">Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124'>Traviosita9124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz has always had a sweet tooth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of a series of works for Kinktober 2020. All of these works will be part of the AoS Universe, and today I'm sticking with my FitzSimmons roots.</p><p>Today's prompt: Eating Out</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jemma set her teeth in her lower lip and swallowed back a soft moan. He’d told her to be quiet; she didn’t want to disappoint him even though it went against every impulse she had in the bedroom. Not to mention it was nearly impossible given the wicked way Fitz was tracing his tongue over her folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she subtly shifted her hips, pressing upward toward the heat of his mouth. Each slow, velvety pull of his tongue over her dripping sex stoked the heat in her belly, sending tendrils of longing through her and making her skin bead with sweat. Fitz was teasing her, purposely keeping his tongue - and all that delicious pressure - away from her clit. He wanted to drag this out and the knowledge of that made her heartbeat even faster. Jemma huffed out a quiet breath and tried to will herself closer to orgasm, but he had her well in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz curled his fingers around her thighs, his fingers pressing in hard enough to leave bruises as he kept her open for him. She desperately wanted to get her fingers into his curls to force his mouth where she needed it, but with that option unavailable, she did the next best thing. Jemma settled for the next best thing, her fingers winding into the fabric around her hips, her knuckles going white as she did her best to keep still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when she thought she’d need to beg, Fitz wrapped his lips around her clit and hollowed his cheeks, sending her need ratcheting even higher. She couldn’t resist grinding against his mouth now. Her arousal was positively coating her inner thighs, which meant it must be covering Fitz’ mouth. The image that sprang to mind hit her like a punch to the gut, her cunt clenching and her eyes slamming shut as her orgasm rolled through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jemma couldn’t keep quiet, a whimper slipping past her lips as she shook apart against his mouth. She lost track of time as Fitz eased her through it, keeping her floating on the boundary of bliss and total relaxation for several long minutes. She was just about to tap him on the head to bring him up to kiss her when a voice broke in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right, miss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jemma’s eyes snapped open to meet the confused waiter’s, her cheeks blazing as she released the brilliant white tablecloth from her clenched fists. The starched material was shamefully wrinkled now, and she had to glance away and cough to bring back any of her equilibrium. She could feel Fitz kissing along the tender skin of her inner thigh, doing his best to keep her calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” Jemma tried to smile at him but was aware that her eyes were probably far too wide to be considered innocent. “Just a bit of a headache is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter didn’t look entirely convinced but was clearly too polite to say anything. Instead, he cleared his throat and held out a small menu for her to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you and your husband save room for dessert?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jemma felt her cheeks go even hotter and made a show of straightening her napkin out in her lap and tugged at the floor-length tablecloth, making sure Fitz was still covered. Anything to buy herself a little time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave the menu,” she eventually said. She knew she made the right choice when she felt Fitz nip at the inside of her knee, followed closely by a gentle kiss. Her lips twisted up into a smile in recognition of his appreciation. “My husband’s always had a sweet tooth. I’m sure he’ll find something he’d like.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>